


Love Is A Strange Thing

by MyNamelsShhh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNamelsShhh/pseuds/MyNamelsShhh
Summary: I think a summary is kinda like a cheat. You get a short version of the story, and when you actually read the story you go in with a small peak.I want my readers to go in blindly, to have the perfect experience. If you don't trust me, that's okay.You can always click off.Thank you for understanding.





	1. Author's Words

INTRO

Author’s Words  
Sienna Taylor and Kendall Williams's story for me is.. A stage. My goal is to reach out to every heart that I can, and to let everybody know that IT IS okay to love. It’s okay to love girls and it’s okay to love boys. It’s okay to love both. It’s okay not to love at all.

Yes. It can be scary. And yes, it will hurt sometimes.

You may ask yourselves at along the way if it’s worth it.

Sometimes you will doubt your actions, and yourself. Sometimes you will be the happiest you’ve ever been, and maybe sometimes you’ll find yourself falling apart.

 

I wanted to create a story that spreads love, and positivity. But I also want to show you that sometimes, there isn’t a happy ending to everything.

It’s hard at the beginning, and your heart will replay that same moment over and over again.

But that’s because your heart is collecting it’s broken pieces, piece by piece, moment by moment, day by day.

Yeah, the characters in this story will be fictional, but my point is.. If this story can touch a single heart, a single person that needs to hear that it is okay to be different, that it’s okay to be yourself, that it’s okay to just be - then my job here is done..  
I hope you enjoy this story, 

This is “Love Is A Strange Thing”


	2. Chapter 1

"No Josh! I don't wanna stand in line, look how long it is!" Sienna complains to her boyfriend after he suggested she'll go pick up the tickets to the concert while he buys snacks.

  
"Babe, it'll be faster this way. Besides, I'm taking the long line, look how long it is where they sell the snacks" Josh says trying to put his grumpy girlfriend's complaints into perspective.

  
Sienna's stare moves to the long line where they sell the snacks and she lets out a big sigh.

  
"Fine, I'll meet you here when I got the tickets, but buy me a Sneakers bar would you? I'm not myself when I'm hungry"

She winks at her smiling boyfriend, giving him a sweet peck on the lips before going to the line, dreading the fact that she'll now have to wait for probably a good 20 minutes.

  
Not that she's not grateful for actually being here. She waited for this concert for a long time, and actually being able to see her favorite band "Paramore" live for the first time is very thrilling.

  
Sienna was pulled out from her thoughts when a girl was shoved against her.

  
"OMG! I'm so sorry, I got you don't worry!"

A blonde girl catches her from falling to the ground.

  
Sienna smiles at the blonde, grateful for the quick save.

  
"I'm so sorry, I got pushed out of no where, are you okay?" The sweet blonde asks, her hand on Sienna's shoulder.

  
"It's all good, no worries. What's your name?" Sienna asks the stranger.

  
"I'm Kendall" She holds her hand out, smiling.

  
"Sienna" She takes her hand, shaking it gently, smiling back at Kendall.

  
"How long have you been a fan?" Kendall asks, noticing the band's bracelet on Sienna's wrist.

  
"Umm.. About 10 years, what about you?" Sienna asks the sweet blonde, and gets a scrunched nose in return.

  
"I think like, about she same time, 9-10 years" Kendall replies.

  
"What's your favorite song?" Sienna asks, smiling, already knowing Kendall's answer.

  
"Shall we say it together?" Kendall says, giggling.

  
"On Three. One.. Two.. Three.."

  
"Misery Business" Both girls yells their favorite song, giggling at the same answer.

  
They were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice that they were the first in line.

  
"Ladies? Can I help you?" The cashier snaps them out of their bubble.

  
"Yeah, sorry. 2 Tickets for Sienna and Josh" Sienna says, offering the cashier an apologic look.

  
"There you go Sienna, enjoy the show" He smiles at her as he handed her the envelope with the tickets inside.

  
"Well, it was nice to meet you Kendall" Sienna says, offering Kendall a hug before returning to her boyfriend.

  
"2 Tickets for Kendall and Jessie" She holds out her hand up holding 2 fingers up, smiling at the cashier. She grabs the envelope returning to her boyfriend as well.

  
Both girls had the time of their lives at the concert. Dancing and singing like crazy with their boyfriends.

  
When Sienna got home, the adrenaline slowly started to fade.

She laid down in her bed, thinking about her day.

As much as she enjoyed the concert, the fun encounter at the ticket's line was locked in her mind.

She didn't remember having that much fun and intrest in a conversation in a long time.

And the feeling of a new friend is always fun and refreshing.

But how can she talk to that girl again?

They didn't switch phone numbers. Not even followed each other on instagram.

  
The only thing she knew about her was her name.

  
Kendall.

  
Not even her last name.

All she knew about this girl was that she's a fan of Paramore, and her first name.

That's all she needed back at the line to start a conversation with her. But now it seems so little to her.

  
On the other side of town, Kendall is sitting by her small desk in her room.

  
The adrenaline was all gone by now, now replaced with boredom.

So she logs into her instagram, starting to scroll around, when a follow suggestion grabs her attention.

  
_**Sienna_Taylor123 is on Instagram.**_

  
Kendall leans in closer to see the picture, smiling widely when she notices who it is. She immidiately presses Follow, hoping for a quick response.

  
A few seconds passes before the Approval notification pops on Kendall's phone, along with a Follow request from Sienna.

Kendall picks her phone up quickly, instantly accepting the request.

She quickly enters Sienna's page, pressing on the message icon.

  
**K** : Hi, I can't believe we actually found each other!

  
Kendall types, smiling down to herself.

  
**S** : Haha, same. I was actually really bummed out that we didn't switch numbers or something when I realized it. But I guess it was meant to be ;)

  
**K** : Who needs a phone number with the wonders of the internet? But.. Here's mine, just in case. -Kendall's Phone Number-

  
Sienna giggles at the text, quickly adding Kendall's phone number - Kendall :)

  
**S** : Haha you're totally right. Here's mine -Sienna's Phone Number-

  
Kendall smiles as she adds her new friend to her contacts - Sienna :)

  
**S** : So, I feel like I know nothing about you besides the fact that you like Paramore

  
**K** : Well, what do you wanna know? Ask away

  
**S** : How old are you?

  
**K** : I'm 21, what about you?

  
**S** : I'm 20, turning 21 in a few weeks

  
**K** : That's awesome!

  
**S** : So, what kind of music do you like besides Paramore?

  
**K** : Hmm.. I really like Pop, and a little bit of Rock. Maybe some Rap on my chill days ;)

  
**S** : Haha, here's another thing we have in common.

  
**S** : Where do you live?

  
**K** : I live in a small town near NYC, it's called Woodstock.

  
**S** : Okay this is getting really creppy by now. I live here too!

  
**K** : Really? Wow this IS creepy.

  
**S** : I know right? Well, as much as I enjoy talking to you, I am exahusted after today, so I'll text you tommorow?

 **K** : Sure thing.

 **S** : Goodnight :)

 **K** : Goodnight Sienna ;)

  
Sienna puts her phone down, a big smile on her face.

  
The feeling of meeting a new friend is always exciting.

But she never felt this happy about meeting a new friend before. But she doesn't feel weird about it. She's only excited for the future.

  
On the other side of town, Kendall is smiling as well, sharing the exact same feelings as Sienna.

She feels lucky that she found another friend that shares a lot of the same intrests as her.

  
Both of the girls feels like this is only the begining of a great friendship.

 

**_THE NEXT DAY_ **

  
* **VIBRATION** *

  
Kendall takes her phone out of her pocket.

  
* ** _A NEW TEXT FROM SIENNA_** *

  
Kendall instantly smiles.

Shes smiling because the feeling of a new friendship excites her.

A new person to explore adventures with, a new person to have long conversations about everything and anything.

She unlocks her phone and press the text icon.

  
**S** : Hi there, stranger.

  
Kendall giggles at her silly friend and immediately replies.

  
**K** : Well hello there.

  
* _ **A NEW TEXT FROM KENDALL**_ *

  
Sienna smiles to herself as she sits down with Josh to have a coffee.

She only met Kendall once and she's already smiling at her texts. Josh notices and raise his eyebrow.

  
"Who's responsible for that gorgeous smile?" He says with a smile himself.

  
"Oh, it's just a girl I met while I waited for the tickets. Her name is Kendall, and she's super nice" Sienna responds not taking her eyes off her phone.

  
**S** : How are you today?

  
**K** : I'm actually kinda bummed out. My boyfriend Jessie had to cancel our plans today cause his family is going on a trip or something and they’re dragging him along with them.

  
**S** : Oh, that's a bummer. I'm free later today if you want to grab a coffee, I know a great place.

  
* _ **A NEW TEXT FROM SIENNA**_ *

  
Kendall's whole mood changes within an instant.

Her heart fills up with a warm feeling. She feels great that her new friend is so caring.

  
**K** : I would LOVE to! You just made my day honestly, so thank you :)

  
**S** : Haha, of course. Send me your adress and I'll come pick you up around 5PM?

  
**K** : Okay, can't wait!

  
Kendall puts her phone back in her pocket, her mood have completly changed for the better cause of her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.  
> So I hope you don't mind but for now I'm gonna stay anon.  
> This is chapter one, I hope you'll like it.  
> Please forgive me if I have mistakes with my English, it is not my first language.  
> Feel free to comment :)  
> @IAmCWriter on twitter if you wanna comment privately <3


End file.
